A Pirate's Treasure
by Addicted2Love
Summary: Hook's process of thinking from that kiss in 3x05. This pirate has finally procured his treasure...


**I have been watching that clip over and over all day. This is pretty short but enjoy :)**

Pirates could sense opportunity a mile off. And any good pirate knows that when an opportunity arises, you do not pass it up. Do anything possible to acquire the treasure in sight. This motto was ingrained into Killian Jones's mentality. He knew when to take advantage of a situation. So when Emma Swan had thanked him for saving her bothersome father's life, he felt like he could get something out of it.

'Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now,' he said, tapping his lips and looking at her with a suggestive smirk on his face. He knew that if he played it just right, she'd give her that kiss. And once she'd done that, he'd be able to get whatever he wanted from her. Looking up at her with his head slightly bowed, his cheeky nature was given away by his eyes and he could tell by her smile that she wasn't disgusted at all; she was used to his insistent flirting.

Emma just looked at him in disbelief, 'Yeah…that's what the thank you was for.' She spoke slowly, as if she couldn't believe that the message hadn't gotten through to him. Surely he should have been deterred by now? He had tried it on with her countless times before and had always been rejected.

'Mmm,' he uttered, 'is that all your father's life is worth to you?' He knew exactly what he was doing. Emma Swan was too proud to back down from a challenge. Hook stepped closer to her; he used the close proximity to her as a weapon. She hadn't moved away yet.

'Please.' She was shaking her head now, not backing down. 'You couldn't handle it.'

He laughed at that. 'Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it.' They were both looking into each other's eyes, challenging each other. Neither made a move and the silence was louder than if they had been screaming at each other.

He knew she would do it; he had finally won his treasure and he was prepared for her kiss when she attacked him with it. He felt a spark run through him as their lips moved together. She tasted delicious. He ran his hand through her soft hair and pulled her head gently towards him, deepening the kiss. For someone who had resisted for so long, she was kissing him with a fiery passion; it was as if pent up feelings were being transferred between them. The kiss was electric and he never wanted it to stop.

When she broke away from him, both of their breathing was ragged. He hadn't been expecting that. In fact, he was a little bit speechless. She was still clinging onto the lapels of his coat, keeping the close contact for a while longer.

'That was, er…' His nose was still brushing hers they were so close. They were still moving, neither wanting to pull away first. He couldn't get any more words out. How was it? Amazing. Surprising. Electrifying. Hot. Too many words. Before he could think of one she interrupted.

'A one time thing,' she said, pushing herself away from him. He leaned towards her, staring at her as she turned away from him. He didn't bother stopping her because he knew that it wouldn't achieve anything.

'Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go and get some fire wood or something.' Her words came out quickly, as if she just wanted to get away as fast as possible. She was in a daze. If she had looked around she would have seen him standing in the exact same position, looking at her with an expression on his face that portrayed his state of mind; confused, lustful and most of all, pleading for her to return.

'As you wish,' he said, causing her to pause slightly in her tracks before walking away. He spoke like a servant would to their master, lost under her control.

Alone, the Captain pondered what had just happened. He touched his lips which were still burning from her kiss.

_Interesting,_ he thought. He wouldn't let her run away from this one. The pirate had procured his treasure. And pirates don't let go of their treasure easily.

**Hope you enjoyed! Cannot wait for the next episode :D**


End file.
